


Please be mine

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Antonio goes into Heat and is scared. Even though his pills keep him from going into full 'losing your mind from want' mode, he is still in need of someone to take care of him, preferably an Alpha.Unexpected help comes from Marcus, the gentle Alpha more than ready to comfort the Italian Omega.But maybe, it proves to be much more than that.
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi & Kimi Räikkönen, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Please be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Antonio doesn't nearly have enough fic representation, and I was craving some sweet Marcus  
> Soooooo here is both!
> 
> Really enjoy being back to writing AOB - so prompts very welcome!

Antonio whimpered slightly as he snuggled into his pillows, his whole body trembling and feeling hot and cold at the same time. He wasn’t going into full ‘losing his mind and getting incredibly horny’ Heat, but his Heat was still there and it was uncomfortable. He was glad to have taken the pills to keep his full Heat at bay, but sometimes he wondered if this kind of Heat was more uncomfortable. 

He might not need anyone in a sexual way, but his instincts still craved for some Pack snuggles, for preferably an Alpha to curl up to. And he didn’t know who to ask. He felt stupid for not doing some research before the start of the season, to ask around if there were any rules or arrangements for Omegas like him. But he hadn’t, somewhat feeling embarrassed about his status, and now he was going to pay for it.

Antonio whimpered as another shudder shook his body and pressed his face into his pillow, closing his eyes and pretending like the pillow was an Alpha. But it wasn’t the same, and Antonio whimpered in despair as the discomfort in his body grew worse.

The door to Antonio’s hotel room opened, and Antonio could smell an Alpha walking inside.

“Antonio, you were supposed to be in the meeting an hour ago an-” the voice stopped and Antonio could hear someone breathe in deeply. He peeked up and tensed when he saw it was Kimi standing near the end of the bed. 

“S-sorry, I’ll be right there.” he said, trying to sit up but finding his arms were too shaky to push his weight up. Kimi let out a soft, comforting noise.

“It’s okay, lay back down.” he said surprisingly gently, taking a step closer. “Do you need anything?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Antonio whimpered.

“I… I need-” he sniffled and stopped talking, reaching to touch Kimi’s hand with a soft sound. Kimi rumbled low in his chest.

“You need Pack snuggles.” he stated, sitting closer so he could carefully run his fingers through Antonio’s hair. Antonio let out a shaky breath and nodded, shuffling as close to Kimi as he dared. 

“Please…” he whimpered pathetically. Kimi hummed and stood up and Antonio slunk back into his pillows, thinking Kimi was going to leave. He perked up slightly when he realised Kimi was kicking off his shoes, before sitting down on the bed, pulling the Italian closer.

“Listen, I need to leave in an hour to head for the airport.” the Finnish Alpha explained. “But I’ll find someone to stay with you after, okay? Just go to sleep, I’m here with you.” he soothed. Antonio nodded, already close to drifting off as the Alpha continued to pat his hair.

“Grazie.” he muttered sleepily. Kimi chuckled.

“No problem, pup. That’s what pack is for.” 

~~~~

When Antonio woke up, the smell of the Alpha he was curled up against had changed. Antonio frowned and drew in another breath, trying to see if it was just his nose acting up. A gentle hand carde through his hair, a soft rumble making the chest under Antonio’s head vibrate slightly,

“Are you finally awake?” a gentle voice spoke. The accent wasn’t too different from Kimi’s, but the voice was a lot softer, more gentle as to Kimi’s raspy words. Antonio rubbed at his eyes a little and looked up, tensing a little when he saw it was Marcus he was snuggled up against. The Swedish test driver smiled softly, rumbling soothingly again as he saw how uncomfortable Antonio looked.

“It’s okay.” Marcus said softly. “Kimi asked me to stay with you.” he added. Antonio hummed and looked around.

“He left already?” he asked. Marcus seemed amused.

“About three hours ago. You were completely out of it so you didn’t notice.” he muttered. Antonio blushed a little.

“Sorry, when I get my heat I just-” Antonio muttered, suddenly finding it difficult to find the right English words. Marcus’s fingers brushed over his head.

“It’s okay. That’s why I’m here. To make sure you are okay.” he whispered. Antonio hummed, nuzzling into Marcus's hand, although a bit shyly. His stomach rumbled and Marcus chuckled while Antonio blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry." Antonio muttered. Marcus pressed a kiss to his head.

"I'll get you some food, I'll order some room service." Marcus sad, scooting off the bed. Antonio whimpered instinctively at the loss of contact. Marcus gave him a curious look as he glanced over his shoulder on his way to the desk, where the phone was laying. 

"I'll be right back." He said with a gentle smile. Antonio rolled over on his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow Marcus had been laying against. Antonio found the Swede's smell soothing, more so than any other Alpha's smell. He let out a soft noise despite himself, rubbing his cheek over the fabric to get Marcus's smell on his skin too. 

He vaguely heard Marcus talking on the phone but didn't pay too much mind to it. He briefly felt Marcus's hand on his shoulder before he heard the bathroom door close. Antonio whimpered a little, clawing at his pillow and shuddering as he was now all alone. 

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but then there was a knock on the door. 

Antonio let out a pathetic noise and huddled under the blankets,growling as the door opened and he heard someone talk to Marcus. Part of him was scared of someone seeing him in such distress, and part of him was jealous about someone talking to Marcus.

He growled sharply as Marcus stayed at the door too long, sitting up and baring his teeth at the employee wheeling the cart of food in.

"Manners, Antonio." Marcus chastied gently. Antonio hunched over a little, baring his neck in apology. The employee, an Alpha like Marcus, stilled momentarily at the sight, breathing in through his nose. Antonio tensed and shuffled back on the bed a little. Marcus noticed and pressed some money into the employee's hand a bit too firmly.

"Thank you." Marcus said firmly, leading the employee back to the door. Antonio relaxed a little, giving Marcus a bit of a wide eyed look.

"Sorry." He whispered, knowing he had overreacted. Marcus had his back turned to him, moving some of the plates of food around a little.

"It's okay." Marcus said. "I didn't like the way he looked at you anyway." He muttered. Antonio smiled slightly at that, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the Alpha's protectiveness. Marcus turned and brought over 2 plates, both filled with juicy looking hamburgers and a heap of fries.

"You deserve a cheat day." Marcus said with a wink, handing the fuller plate to Antonio. Antonio took it with a grateful smile. They ate in silence, Marcus switching on the small tv in the corner of the room to some soccer match.

Antonio kept stealing glances at Marcus as he shoved fries into his mouth. His instincts were telling him to sit closer to the Alpha. He did just so, scooting closer until his thigh was pressed against Marcus's. Marcus gave him a gentle smile, handing him a bottle of water as well. Antonio purred softly, taking it from the Alpha. The Alpha hummed at the soft noise, before focusing back on his food.

By the time Antonio had finished his food, he felt sleepy, his limbs heavy and his mind clouded. Marcus got the plate from him and got up to put everything away. Antonio yawned, blinking heavily.

"I need to get some of my stuff from my room. But I'll be back soon." Marcus promised. Antonio whimpered,wanting to reach out for him. Marcus shushed him gently, leaning in to press a kiss to Antonio's forehead.

"I'll be back soon." 

Antonio curled around Marcus's pillow again while the Alpha was gone. He tried to keep track of the time but it proved useful. When after what felt like an hour, the Alpha had still not returned, Antonio started to get antsy. His discomfort was growing steadily and he couldn't wait any longer.

Dressed in just light shorts and a long sleeved shirt, Antonio stumbled into the hall. His feet were bare and somehow the carpet even hurt his sensitive skin. Antonio blinked heavily and looked around the hall, unsure where to go. He breathed in through his nose, catching a whiff of Marcus's scent. He followed in direction of the scent, having to keep himself up against the wall every few steps. 

Marcus was standing near the elevators, a small bag slung over his shoulder and a plastic bag in his hand. He was talking to Charles, the young Omega's brow furrowed a little as he stood close to the Alpha. Antonio let out a whimper at the sight, his heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest. Had he not behaved correctly, had he made Marcus uncomfortable? 

Marcus heard his whimper and looked up, eyes widening when he got the sight of Antonio slumped against the wall.

"Ssh honey, come here." Marcus whispered, dropping the bag in his hand and jogging over to bring the Omega into his arms. Antonio whimpered and desperately nuzzled his face into the crook of Marcus's neck. Charles walked over too, seeming worried, but Antonio snarled sharply at him. 

"Easy!" Marcus tutted, soothingly running his fingers through Antonio's hair. "He is no threat." He added. Antonio still eyed Charles wearily, but let the young Omega gently touch his hand in comfort.

"I'll be going." Charles decided. "If you need help call me." He added, before turning on his heel to leave. Antonio sighed shakily and clutched on closer to Marcus.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Marcus kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, I should have hurried more." He said, gently steering Antonio in direction of the room again. He briefly let go of the Italian, taking off his sweatshirt and wrapping it around Antonio's shoulders. Antonio blushed deeply at him, snuggling in under his arm again. He felt better now he was back with the Alpha, _his Alpha_

Back in the room, Marcus told Antonio to get into bed, but not before handing Antonio one of his shirts. Antonio put it on without hesitation, the smell of the Alpha on his own body feeling comforting. 

Marcus got in under the covers with him, pulling Antonio close. Antonio cooed softly, nudging his nose against the Alpha's chin. He had never had such strong instincts towards an Alpha before, but found he didn't mind. Marcus rumbled softly, gentle fingers tugging at Antonio's hair to tilt his head to the side, baring the Italian's throat.

"You smell so good." Marcus whispered, leaning in to run his nose over Antonio's skin. Antonio gasped softly. 

"Scent me." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Please…" he added. Marcus's lips briefly pressed against Antonio's jaw. 

"Of course." He muttered, "I want you to smell like me." He added in a growl. Antonio cooed softly as Marcus started to rub his nose and cheek against Antonio's neck and shoulders, the Alpha rumbling gently. 

Antonio almost seemed to melt under Marcus's touch, the Omega basking in the attention and closing his eyes as the Alpha stayed braced over him. Marcus was now not just scenting him, but also pressing soft kisses to Antonio's jaw. Antonio let out a soft noise and tilted his head so his lips brushed over the Alpha's. Marcus pulled him closer, eagerly kissing back. 

It was the Alpha who eventually pulled away reluctantly, staying close enough for the Omega's warm breath to brush over his cheeks. 

"Is this just because of your Heat?" Marcus whispered. Antonio hesitated, but then shook his head.

"No." He whispered firmly. Marcus grinned, pulling the Omega, his Omega, into his arms.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
